Dance with me
by The Dreams
Summary: Kurt Hummel est un acteur célèbre vivant en France , très arrogant et capricieux il mène la vie infernale a presque tout le monde , Kurt rencontre alors Blaine Anderson , un jeune danseur professionnel et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que celui-ci ne manque pas de répondant ... KLAINE !
1. Chapter 1

_**NDLA : Ceci est une nouvelle fiction , Klaine évidement :) j'ai eu cette idée grâce aux actualité , j'espère que cela vous plaira , je vous laisse le découvrir . Je précise que je continue mon autre fiction parallèlement . Bonne lecture .**_

Chapitre 1 : L'insupportable Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel avait déménagé en France il y a maintenant cinq ans, avec son beau-frère, Finn et Rachel, la fiancée de celui-ci. Ils en avaient décidé ainsi après les décès de Burt et Carole, survenus brutalement lors d'un accident de voiture.

Depuis un an, les deux frères étaient devenus deux des acteurs les plus célèbres aux monde, mais malheureusement ils se disputaient souvent car avec leur célébrité, Kurt était devenu capricieux , il pouvait même se montrait très méchant et blessant pour son entourage.

Mais Finn était indulgent, il savait que si son frère était devenu comme ça, c'était avant tout à cause des épreuves qu'il avait subies dans le passé : La mère de Kurt était morte lors de ses huit ans, il était maltraité au lycée à cause de son homosexualité, son audition pour la NYADA n'avait pas aboutie et son père était décédé en même temps que la mère de Finn, il y a six ans.

12 Juillet 2012 :

Finn Hudson courait à travers le salon en criant à qui voulait l'entendre « On a été choisis, on a été choisis ! » Rachel et Kurt qui se trouvaient dans le salon regardèrent celui-ci avec une totale incompréhension dans le regard.

- Mon amour de quoi tu parle ? Demanda sa fiancée avec un ton doux et compréhensif.

- Tu sais, chaque année ils choisissent des célébrités pour participer au programme de Danse avec les stars. Et bien Kurt et moi on a été choisis ! S'exclama le grand brun d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux autres personnes présentes restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

- Finn, la dernière fois que tu as dansé, tu a presque tué Rachel ! Lança son beau-frère qui retenait des larmes, provoquées par l'euphorie.

L'ex quaterback fit alors une moue vexée avant de retenter sa chance.

- Sil-te-plait Kurt ! Justement, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer et ça nous changera des plateaux de tournage. Dit le jeune homme avec un ton suppliant.

En voyant son futur mari si heureux, Rachel l'imita en suppliant son ami à son tour.

- Bon d'accord ! S'exclama le jeune homme en soupirant fortement.

Dire que Finn sautait de joie était un peu loin de la réalité, le châtain lui était beaucoup moins emballé par cette idée.

Comme si on avait que ça à faire. Pensa Kurt.

Le lendemain, 13 Juillet 2012 :

Sur le plateau de Danse Avec Les Stars, le présentateur faisait visiter les studios aux stars. Les danseurs professionnels qui allaient devenir leurs partenairs étaient également là.

- Bien, je vais maintenant vous annoncer les couples ! S'exclama le juge Québécois, Jean-Marc Généreux.

Les danseurs et les stars ne se quittaient plus des yeux maintenant, attendant avec impatience les prochains mots du juge.

- Finn Hudson, vous serez avec mademoiselle Pierce, une danseuse triplement récompensée. Dit-il en désignant celle-ci.

Une jolie blonde s'avança alors vers le jeune homme et lui sourit. Finn avait l'air totalement sous le charme et dévorait la jeune fille des yeux.

Heureusement que Rachel n'est pas là. Pensa Kurt.

- Kurt Hummel, votre partenaire sera Monsieur Anderson, deux fois champion du monde de tango. Il désigna alors un beau jeune homme.

Blaine Anderson était vraiment très beau garçon avec ses yeux aux reflets d'or, Kurt ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais quand le danseur lui sourit chaleureusement le châtain ne lui rendit pas son sourire et ne serra pas la main tendue du jeune homme.

Blaine perdit alors son sourire et fit son maximum pour ne pas se sentir vexé par ce geste. Les autres couples furent formés. Comme l'entrainement commençait dès aujourd'hui, Blaine encouragea Kurt à le suivre dans l'une des nombreuses salles de danse des studios.

Mais en chemin, ils croisèrent un autre danseur qui les interpella.

- Hey les tapettes ! Faîtes pas trop de bruit ce soir si vous dormez ici. S'exclama leur interlocuteur.

- La ferme Karofsky. Grommela Blaine.

Kurt examina rapidement le dénommé Karofsky, il le trouvait beaucoup moins à son gout, en plus celui-là était homophobe.

Attends une seconde … Il est gay ?! Ce fût la voix de son partenaire qui ramena sur terre le châtain complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bien. Dit Blaine en entrant dans la salle de danse. Quel est ton niveau en danse ?

Kurt était presque vexé, d'habitude on le vouvoyait, on l'admirait et ont lui faisait remarquer à quel point il était merveilleux. Mais rien de tout ça.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda Kurt presque méchamment.

Le beau danseur le regarda alors; intrigué par la question.

- Mon problème ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui, ton problème ! Je suis célèbre, tu devrais m'admirer, tout le monde m'admire, les personnes célèbres ne font pas le sale boulot, les autres s'en occupe pour eux. Affirma le garçon.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux, dans sa carrière il avait travailler avec plusieurs centaines de personnes célèbres, mais au grand jamais, il n'avait vu quelqu'un aussi capricieux et imbu de lui-même.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de regarder un de tes films, tu es peut être un grand acteur dans les rues de Paris, mais ici tu es comme tout le monde. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi et si tu crois vraiment que je vais me plier a tes moindres exigences et me mettre a genoux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Maintenant au travail. S'exclama le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes répétèrent le tango qu'ils allaient danser le soir du prime sur Somebody That I Used to Know, une chanson de Gotye et Kimbra.

Mais la star ratait tout le temps, à la moindre petite erreur et rejetait la faute sur Blaine. Ce dernier finit par exploser.

- Tu sais ce que tu es ? La personne la plus égoïste, égocentrique, prétentieuse et narcissique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Tu es …. Tu es un vrai fils à papa et maman ! S'écria le brun débordant de rage.

Le garçon regretta immédiatement ses mots lorsqu'il vit les défenses de Kurt tomber, les larmes roulèrent lentement sur les joues du plus âgé qui paraissait totalement désemparé.  
Le plus jeune voulut s'approcher pour s'excuser, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Après tout; je ne dois pas être la seule personne à lui dire ses défauts …Pensa Blaine.

A ce moment là, l'autre garçon le repoussa violemment et cria :

- Ne me touche pas, ne me parle plus, n'essaye même pas de t'approcher de moi ! S'exclama-t-il, tant bien que mal à cause des larmes.

Le châtain quitta la pièce en courant sous le regard désemparé du danseur.

En vérité, Blaine Anderson n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de provoquer sans le vouloir.

_**NDLA (2) :** _Merci a ma correctrice Klaine's Love's , merci a vous aussi pour vos reviews sur "Amour de guerre" . Dites moi si vous avez aimez .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je te reconnais .

Finn dansait avec Brittany sur Single Ladies de Beyoncé, il suivait l'entrainement intensif de sa partenaire pour réussir le parfait Quickstep le soir du premier prime, qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

- Britt' ! S'exclama un jeune homme, qui était entré en courant dans la salle de danse.

Brittany se tourna alors vers le nouveau venu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaine ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien … Indiqua la jeune danseuse en observant attentivement son ami.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton partenaire s'il-te-plait ? Demanda le danseur.

La jeune femme hésita un moment, mais céda en voyant les yeux de chiot abandonné de son ami.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais fait vite. C'est déjà pas un cadeau … Murmura-t-elle tout doucement alors que les deux hommes sortaient de la pièce.

- J'ai entendu ! Cria Finn, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

Blaine amena le garçon qui était à ses cotés, dans un des couloirs des studios, mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit, le plus grand commença à parler.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus ? Non parce que j'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois gay mec, mais moi je suis cent pour cent hétéro. Affirma le garçon qui commençait à paniquer.

Blaine rit en entendant les paroles du jeune homme en face de lui mais il se reprit rapidement et redevint sérieux en se rappelant le but de sa démarche.

- Non, non rassure toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Dit le bouclé en riant à moitié. En fait si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que j'ai un problème avec ton frère. L'informa le bouclé.

- La véritable question serait plutôt : Qui n'a pas un problème avec lui ? Soupira alors le plus grand.

Son ami ne releva pas sa phrase et continua.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour le faire pleurer. Admit le jeune homme.

- Tu a fait pleurer mon frère ?! Répéta-t-il en serrant les poings.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête et lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

- Les parents de Kurt sont morts, Blaine …. Dit simplement le jeune Hudson.

- Pardon ? Blaine écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce que l'autre garçon en face de lui venait de lui dire.

- Sa mère a contracté une maladie grave lorsqu'il avait huit ans et son père est mort d'un accident de voiture il y a cinq ans avec ma mère. Lui expliqua Finn.

- M-Mon dieu, je suis un monstre ! Dit le jeune garçon en se mettant a balbutier.

Finn posa alors une main sur l'épaule du danseur dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mec, ça va passer. Je te parie que dans deux heures, tu le verras en train de critiquer les autres danseurs et de dire à tout le monde combien il est merveilleux.

La remarque de Finn eut pour effet de faire rire le bouclé un moment, mais il se reprit peu de temps après.

- J'espère que tu as raison ! Parce que nous avons un tango et je ne peux pas répéter tant qu'il n'est pas là ! S'exclama le brun.

- Mon dieu ! J'y crois pas, tu es vraiment aussi vieux-jeu que Brittany ! Soupira Finn.

- Nous aimons simplement le travail bien fait ! Confirma celui-ci.

Brittany déboula en trombe dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches en examinant ses deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- Vous en mettez du temps dis donc ! J'ai cru que vous aviez été enlevés par des lutins, il faut se méfier de ces sales bêtes ! Dit la jeune fille, sûre d'elle.

Finn s'était presque étouffé en entendant Brittany, ce qui fit rire Blaine. Rencontrer la jolie blonde pour la première fois lui avait fait un choc à lui aussi.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse ? Chuchota Finn.

- Oui, très sérieuse. Confirma le bouclé, quand la blonde repartit en salle de danse, après avoir menacé Finn de l'étriper s'il ne revenait pas bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il me pardonne ? Demanda le brun.

- Achète-lui le dernier numéro de Vogue et une écharpe en ca… En cahe- Lui conseilla le jeune homme un peu perdu.

- En cachemire ? Demanda son ami.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Confirma le jeune Hudson, presque fier de lui-même.

- Merci Finn, vraiment. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- De rien mec. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller avant que Miss Pierce ne me coupe la tête ! Dit Finn en partant.

Le bouclé rit à la remarque du garçon et décida de suivre ses conseils. En effet, une heure plus tard, il déposa devant la loge de Kurt Hummel un paquet qui contenait une magnifique écharpe blanche en cachemire et le dernier numéro de Vogue où se trouvait une lettre d'excuse de Blaine.

Kurt était enfermé depuis cinq heures dans sa loge mais malheureusement, il allait devoir sortir de là pour manger.  
_  
Dire que je vais sûrement croiser l'autre abruti d'Anderson. Pensa la star._

Quand on frappa à la porte et que Kurt ouvrit pour savoir qui voulait le voir, il ne vit personne. Croyant à une mauvaise blague, il allait fermer la porte, quand il remarqua alors un paquet et un magazine à ses pieds.

Quand Kurt ouvrit le paquet et vit une si belle écharpe, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui.  
_  
Il a plutôt bon goût pour un abruti. Pensa Kurt._

Le jeune homme sortit alors de la salle et alla sur le plateau pour manger avec les autres célébrités et les danseurs. Il ne se mit pas à côté de Blaine, mais il le regretta vite car voir Finn qui mangeait juste en face de lui était vraiment une vision d'horreur pour Kurt.

- Hé Kurt ! L'interpella alors Blaine.

- Quoi ? Soupira Kurt mais sourit légèrement malgré lui.

- Je voulais te dire, bon je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, c'est vrai mais je me lance … Le danseur prit alors une inspiration avant de continuer. Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé que mes propos t'ait blessé, je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant pour tes parents Kurt … Mais tu m'a vraiment poussé a bout. Je te propose que nous repartions sur de bonne bases pour essayer de nous entendre et être prêt pour le prime de demain, ça te va ?

Kurt remarqua alors une lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Blaine, de l'espoir. Et bien que cela lui paraisse difficilement faisable, cela rendait Blaine encore plus adorable qu'avant.

- Je vais y réfléchir … Dit Kurt, toujours avec son air d'enfant gâté.

_Et bien, c'est pas gagné … Pensa Blaine . _

- Au fait , très bon choix. Dit Kurt en lui adressant son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il connaissait Blaine, avant de partir .

Ou peut être que si …

Le lendemain, les deux partenaires travaillèrent toute la journée sans aucune dispute pour réussir le parfait tango. Mais pendant que Blaine regardait Kurt, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Alors qu'il dansait, le bouclé s'arrêta pour dévisager Kurt.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda celui-ci légèrement agacé.

- Je t'ai déjà vu … Affirma Blaine d'un air pensif.

- Evidemment ! Tu a sûrement dû me voir à la télé. Soupira le châtain encore une fois.

- Non, non je t'ai déjà vu mais tu n'étais pas célèbre .

Kurt regarda le garçon intrigué quelques secondes.

Flash Back :

Blaine et les News Direction s'étaient installés dans une des rangées de sièges, après être passés pour leur numéro de chant aux régionales.

- Et maintenant, les Vocal Adrenaline !

Blaine écouta attentivement la chorale chanter. Ca lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais ils étaient plutôt bon … _Trop bon même. Pensa Blaine_. Il y avait deux chanteurs principaux, alors que les autres faisaient les chœurs derrière eux. Le premier, Blaine le connaissait et comme tous les autres New Direction, il haïssait Jesse St James. Dire que le deuxième est plutôt mignon serait un euphémisme. Pensa Blaine. Il devait sûrement être nouveau car Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu et il devait l'avouer, il chanter divinement bien. Ce garçon souriait et avait l'air vraiment heureux.

Suite à ça, le jeune Anderson apprit que ce garçon s'appelait en fait Kurt Hummel.

Fin du Flash

- Tu étais dans les Vocal Adrenaline ! Affirma le brun.

La mâchoire du garçon allait presque se décrocher et il marmonna un « Oui, oui c'est possible. Je dois y à aller, à demain pour le prime … » . Blaine regarda le jeune homme partir .

_Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça Kurt, tu étais heureux avant et je compte bien découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé._

_NDLA : Voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci a tous pour vous reviews ( Désoler si je n'ai pas put répondre a toutes , énorme beuge d'ordi ) Merci a Klaine's Love pour la correction :) et a vous pour continuer de suivre les deux fictions :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le temps d'une soirée.

Blaine était tout excité, il regardait la piste de danse qui scintillait de milles feux. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui attendait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Tous les autres danseurs étaient dans le même état que lui, vérifiant les tenues et chorégraphies avec leurs partenaires.

Kurt lui n'était pas stressé le moins du monde, il avait l'habitude des plateaux de télévisions depuis tout ce temps. Le seul point qui l'inquiétait, et qui n'était pas des moindre, était la danse, il se trouvait vraiment nul dans ce domaine.

Brittany, elle, essayait de convaincre Finn de mettre la chemise bleue ciel avec le pantalon noir alors que lui voulait mettre une chemise violette avec un pantalon jaune, une faute de goût impardonnable, selon la jolie blonde et son demi-frère.

- On est à l'antenne dans dix minutes ! Retentit le haut-parleur des studios.

La pression était à son comble quand tous les couples furent en place sur les marches brillantes et que l'émission commença.

- Le chanteur Bastian Baker et sa partenaire Katrina Patches, l'acteur Finn Hudson et sa partenaire Brittany Pierce, la chanteuse Amel Bent et son partenaire Maxime Dorena, le chanteur Emmanuel Moire et sa partenaire Fauve Hautot, l'acteur Kurt Hummel et son partenaire Blaine Anderson. Continua la voix.

Quand Kurt entendit son nom et celui de Blaine, il n'écoutait plus vraiment et descendit les marches de l'escalier au bras de Blaine. Le tour des deux garçons arriva très vite, étant les troisièmes à passer. La caméra montra la semaine de répétition mouvementée du châtain et du bouclé.

Le châtain faisait les cents pas dans les coulisses, sous le regard amusé de son partenaire, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Est-ce que la grande star Kurt Hummel aurait la trouille ? Se moqua gentiment Blaine sans vouloir vexer le garçon.

- Tais-toi Anderson ! Siffla Kurt avec un regard noir.

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant et lui sourit doucement.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, Kurt lui rendit un sourire franc. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, il ne dura pas longtemps, mais de la part de Kurt, Blaine le trouvait vraiment exceptionnel.

On annonça enfin leur danse et ils s'avancèrent, se mettant en place sur la piste de danse, pour être prêts dès que la mélodie se ferait entendre sur le plateau.

- Sur un tango, Kurt Hummel et son partenaire Blaine Anderson.

La mélodie de Somebody That I Used to Know de Gotye et Kimbra démarra et Blaine voyait bien que Kurt était crispé, ses mouvements n'étaient pas fluides, pourtant le brun lui souriait, essayant de le mettre en confiance. Mais Kurt étant toujours dans le même état, Blaine eut une idée.

- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu bouges tes hanches Hummel ? Lui chuchota le danseur en se penchant pour le murmurer à l'oreille de son partenaire avec son ton le plus insolent.

Et à son grand étonnement, Blaine observa les joues du châtain qui s'empourprèrent aussitôt et put enfin danser correctement avec un Kurt moins crispé et qu'il trouvait terriblement adorable quand il perdait son air arrogant.

- Nous allons maintenant voir vos notes. Annonça la présentatrice.

- Les notes artistique sont 6 , 8 , 10 et 9 . Votre note artistique est… 33 sur 40. Les notes techniques sont 8 , 7 , 10 , 6 . Votre note technique est … 31 sur 40. Ce qui vous fait un total de 64 points, vous êtes en troisième position ! Les félicita la présentatrice.

Sans réfléchir un instant, Blaine, fou de joie, prit Kurt dans ses bras et le serra doucement.

- On est les meilleurs Kurt, on a tous déchiré ! S'exclama le bouclé, fou de joie, embrassant son partenaire sur la joue.

- O-Oui, on s'est pas mal débrouillés. Bafouilla Kurt en rougissant et commençant à se dire que la bonne humeur de Blaine était contagieuse. Il souriait.

- Pas mal ? On a été formidables, tu a été incroyable. Affirma le brun, tout sourire.

- M-Merci. Bafouilla le châtain, rougissant de nouveau.

Blaine observait son partenaire. Il était gêné, avait les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et ses pommettes avaient pris une jolie couleur rosée.

- Adorable … Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le danseur en le regardant.

- Pardon ? Demanda la star, surprise et pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Oh, rien, rien. Affirma Blaine se frappant mentalement de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves mignon, Anderson ? Kurt le narguais ouvertement, étant très doué pour ça, et reprenant cet air arrogant que Blaine détestait tant.

- Quand tu rougis oui, quand tu es un vrai petit chieur, j'ai plutôt envie de te taper en fait. Dit-il en partant, laissant un Kurt étonné derrière lui.

Kurt marchait dans les couloirs du studio, il s'en voulait de s'être montré si faible devant Blaine. D'habitude, il ne rougissait jamais. C'est vrai que le bouclé ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser tomber son masque et devenir gentil tout à coup.

Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux si vite. Pas lui. Pas l'acteur mondialement connu et sans faiblesses qu'était Kurt Hummel. La dernière fois qu'il avait été amoureux, il était au lycée, une partie de sa vie qu'il voulait totalement oublier.

Il était tombé amoureux du quarterback de l'équipe de football, qui n'était autre que Finn, son actuel demi-frère et il avait presque honte de l'avoir aimé, surtout maintenant qu'il vivait avec lui et qu'il avait vu à quel point son presque-frère pouvait être dégoûtant.

Et si ce n'était pas de l'amour c'était quoi ? Un coup de cœur ? Ou juste un flirt ? Kurt était totalement perdu. Quand il alla dehors faire un tour devant les studios, il vit Blaine parler avec un garçon, qui devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, et il sentit la jalousie monter en lui.

- Blaine, il faut que je te parle. Dit le châtain en tirant son partenaire par le bras et en offrant son pire regard de salope au gars avec qui il parlait.

- Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? s'impatienta le brun.  
_  
Et qu'est-ce que je vais trouver comme excuse moi maintenant ? Se demanda Kurt ._

**NDLA : Voila , avec mon petit Kurt jaloux x) donnez votre avis . Merci a Klaine's Love pour la correction **


	4. Chapter 4

**NDLA : Après un très long retard dont je m'excuse voici ce nouveau chapitre .**

**Chapitre 4 : Action ou vérité ?**

**Blaine regardait son partenaire avec incompréhension, attendant toujours une réponse, alors que son interlocuteur tapait nerveusement du pied et se triturait les mains.**

**- Et bien je … Je voulais que tu m'aides à me préparer pour gérer le stresse du prochain prime. Rougit le châtain qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre comme excuse.**

**Le brun laissa de suite tomber son air sévère, bien trop attendri par les joues empourprées du jeune homme en face de lui. Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du brun, il était heureux de voir le garçon capricieux partir, même si ce n'était que quelques secondes.**

**- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes … Lui souffla le jeune homme.**

**Kurt n'entendit pas vraiment la dernière phrase de son partenaire, une délicieuse odeur de menthe poivrée qui flottait dans l'air enleva toutes pensées cohérentes de son cerveau. Le garçon mit plusieurs minutes pour sortir de sa transe. Il réalisa alors que ce merveilleux parfum provenait de son Blaine …**

**Mon Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prends ?! Ce n'est pas mon Blaine … Pensa Kurt .**

*** Dix minutes plus tard ***

**Dans la salle de danse, Kurt était fatigué d'attendre que Blaine veuille bien se montrer. Alors pour passer le temps, il commença à chanter « Defying Gravity ». Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle et le jeune homme sursauta.**

**Il découvrit alors un Blaine Anderson appuyé contre un mur, souriant. Il se maudit alors. Chanter, c'était montrer ses sentiments et ça, le châtain se l'était désormais formellement interdit.**

**- C'était magnifique …. Lui murmura le bouclé .**

**- Ouais, c'est ça . Au travail. Dit la star en reprenant un air capricieux.**

**Blaine soupira fortement. Il n'avait pu voir le jeune homme adorable qu'il voulait tant connaitre quelques secondes, laissant sa place au garçon arrogant, capricieux et blessant qu'il haïssait tant .**

**- Tu n'était pas comme ça quand tu étais avec les Vocal Adrenaline. Affirma le danseur.**

**A cette phrase, Kurt fut comme figé, plus aucun de ses membres n'arrivaient à répondre aux ordres de son cerveau. Ses barrières qu'il avait mis tant d'années à mettre en place étaient en train de faiblir. Et tous ça à cause de ce garçon, un garçon vraiment mignon, plus qu'adorable et visiblement assez gentil, mais il ne restait tout de même qu'un garçon et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible à cause de lui.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ? Siffla méchamment le châtain .**

**- Les régionales de 2011, il y avait la Dalton Academy, le lycée McKinley et les Vocal Adrenaline. Répondit simplement Blaine.**

**- Attends … C'était toi le chanteur brun plutôt mignon avec la blonde qui dansait à côté … ? Kurt se gifla mentalement pour avoir dit à voix haute qu'il trouvait ce jeune homme mignon.**

**- Oui, c'était moi, et la blonde, c'était Brittany … Et toi tu chantais avec St-James. Le brun grimaça en prononçant le dernier mot, comme s'il venait de dire une grave insulte.**

**- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires Anderson. Menaça méchamment Kurt.**

**- Et si je ne veux pas … ? Demanda Blaine en haussant les sourcils.**

**- Si tu ne veux pas, je te promets que je te ferais la …**

**Mais le jeune acteur fut coupé par son beau-frère, qui entra dans la salle, essoufflé. Il devait sûrement avoir couru et semblait totalement paniqué.**

**- Kurt ! Kurt ! Cria Finn.**

**- Finn, je suis juste à côté de toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me crier dans les oreilles, je t'entends très bien. Marmonna le jeune Hummel en haussant les yeux au ciel d'agacement.**

**Blaine se mit à rire doucement devant la réplique de son partenaire et l'air choqué du géant à côté de lui.**

**- Heu … Ah ouais, désolé mec, c'est juste qu'on était en train de s'entraîner avec Britt', tu sais pour le prochain prime ? Et tout d'un coup, elle s'est mise à trembler et elle est tombée par terre et… Articula à toute vitesse l'ex-quarterback complètement paniqué.**

**Blaine se figea en entendant les paroles de son ami. Il se mit à courir vers la salle d'entrainement de Brittany, sans faire attention aux cris des deux autres derrière lui qui l'appelaient .**

**Une fois entré dans la salle de danse, ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Sa meilleure amie était au sol, pleurant, se tordant de douleur et s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ses jambes l'auraient sûrement lâché.**

**Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, pendant qu'il commençait à relever la tête de la jeune femme.**

**- Hé, Britt', calme toi, je suis là, je suis là … Tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Il n'est plus là, il ne peut plus nous faire de mal. Murmura doucement son meilleur ami, en l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'elle se calmait petit à petit.**

**Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que deux jeunes hommes écoutaient à la porte .**

**- Hummel, action ou vérité ? Demanda la jeune hispanique.**

**- Sérieusement, vous avez tous plus de vingt ans, comment vous pouvez encore jouer à ce jeu stupide ? Grogna le dit Hummel .**

**- D'accord, action. Sourit Santana ne faisant pas attention à sa réponse. Je veux .. Que tu embrasses Anderson.**

**- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Kurt en poussant un gémissement plaintif.**

**- Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir des tapettes s'embrasser. Non, je rigole, fais pas cette tête Bambi. Parce que vous êtes les deux seuls gays de la troupe … Ah non, c'est vrai, il y a toujours Karofsky !**

**- La ferme Lopez ! S'exclama David.**

**- Et moi j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ou… ? Demanda Blaine .**

**- Non ! S'exclamèrent tous les autres en même temps.**

**Kurt se tourna vers Blaine en rougissant .**

**- Bon … Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça me fait plaisir de t'embrasser …**

**NDLA : Je voulais m'excusais pour ne pas avoir répondu au review sur le troisième chapitre mais avec tous mon retard j'ai préférer poster le chapitre le plus rapidement possible . Je vais donc m'empresser de vous répondre . Merci a ma correctrise Klaine's Love pour son aide et son avis . Dite se que vous en pensez .**


End file.
